Sinister Echoes
by Dashingdemoness
Summary: After Anna lost her mind and killed her parents, Elsa had to flee and find anyplace to hide; not so easily found in her own home... Link to alternate ending- 1: /s/10203486/1/ Link to alternate ending- 2: /s/10203659/1/


Sinister Echoes a Frozen fanfiction

authors note: hello there. This is my first published fanfiction, so I'm very nervous and I know I'm not the best author but I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Thank you

warnings: death

* * *

Elsa's breath was heavy, but she had to conceal it. She couldn't risk Anna finding her, she couldn't let her know; it had been a while since Anna had lost her mind, killed her parents and had the intention of doing the same to Elsa. There were footsteps coming down the hall; they sounded familiar, to familiar. Elsa could hear breaths drawing closer; the breaths were heavy and eerie. Elsa knew what was coming next if she couldn't run away.

The footsteps stopped and so did the breath for a moment, before one inhale and the question that usually followed "Do you wanna build a snowman?" A sinister yet childlike voice called, echoing through the halls. Elsa knew it belonged to Anna. She swallowed the lump in her throat, praying Anna wouldn't find her. "Elsa? I know you're here" Anna spoke; her voice was unearthly and almost inhuman sounding, It gave Elsa chills. Especially as it grew closer. Elsa held her breath with tears welling up in her eyes; she just wanted her old sister back. She couldn't help but feel this was her fault, leaving Anna so alone for so many years. Anna was bound to lose her mind from the loneliness. Elsa was surprised that she herself hadn't lost her mind. Although with all that has happened her sanity hung on by a thread.

"Elsa come out to play with me. Let's build a snowman, just like we used to" Anna's voice echoed once again. Elsa could see her silhouette through a small crack in the doorway. What most concerned her was the knife Anna was grasping. Seeing the blade made Elsa's heart pound against her chest, she was so scared. She just wanted this all to be over, she wanted her old sister back, and at this point she was contemplating going out there. Anna's steps grew closer to the door. "Elsa" her voice sang eerily. "Why won't you play with me?" She knocked on the door in a creepy yet cheery fashion. Elsa shook her head with a fist clenched to her chest; why couldn't it be over. "Don't you want to build a snowman with me?" Anna asked, her voice seeming warmer, sadder, almost like the old Anna. Tears streamed down Elsa's face, she just wanted to go out there and hug Anna. Not this Anna, not the Anna whose mind had been taken. She wanted the old, sweet, playful and kind Anna. Who would knock on her door every day at least once a day, asking to build a snowman. She wanted her back, she loved Anna.

The next thing Elsa heard was sobbing coming from the other side of the door "I'm so sorry Elsa" she weeped; it was like the old Anna was back for just a moment. But only a short moment before the crying stopped and Anna posed the same question in the same sinister voice that has been speaking to her this whole time "do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna seemed to hiss. Elsa shook her head, thinking "this isn't you, this isn't you. I don't want to build a snowman with this Anna." She began to cry, concealing her sobs.

The next thing Elsa knew the door was creaking open. Elsa stepped back "no. No." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Elsa why do you lock me out? I thought you loved me." Anna stepped inside. Her mouth was smiling but her eyes looked sad.

"No please don't kill me." Elsa begged sinking to her knees crying.

"Why shouldn't I? Isn't this fun, I like this game Elsa." Anna said with a giggle Elsa lifted her head up to look at her sister

"please don't do this Anna." Tears streamed down her face. But it was to late Anna had already stabbed Elsa in the chest with her kitchen knife.

Elsa looked down at the knife in her chest wide eyed in horror, then looked at her sister.

Anna falling to the ground crying was the very last thing she saw.


End file.
